Miracles Happen
by Clairisant2000
Summary: At the Admiral's retirement party when Harm finally pops the question Mac knows that this is her last chance to get what she has wanted for a very long time. Because AJ had slipped out of the party early she must track him down at his home with a proposition of her own.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Miracles Happen

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Mac

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback, but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta readers Qupeydoll, Julie, and Lora.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm altering the show time line just slightly. Everything up to Hail and Farewell is the same, but the timing in that episode and following is changed.

Chapter 1

Friday, May 21, 2004

2100 EST

AJ's retirement party

It was the night of the Admiral's retirement party and they really should have been inside with all the others celebrating with him, but instead they were sitting alone out on the patio because Harm had said he needed to talk to her. So Mac sat there waiting, looking at him, and wondering why he looked like he was trying to gather up his courage for what he was about to say.

Finally after seven minutes of silence, he spoke, "Mac, I know we've been trying to figure out this thing between us for quite a while now and a lot of that can be laid at my door. We've had so many roadblocks along the way, but I think you know how I feel about you. I know this is really soon after you just lost Clay, but in a way that was a part of why I wanted to ask you this now. Another part is that I have Mattie in my life and I really think I'm finally ready to settle down and start a family." He paused to take a deep breath and then asked, "Mac will you marry me?"

Having guessed what he was leading up to about halfway through his speech, Mac wasn't completely surprised by the question. She did, however, wonder at his timing. Having just learned of Clay's death, she would have been devastated by the news if she'd truly loved the spy. But maybe it had taken his death to show her that her feelings for Clay had just been on the surface. She was sad he was gone, but no more so than if it had been any other friend. Now though, she needed to focus on the moment and give Harm an answer. "Harm, do you remember all the pain I was in last week?"

"Sure, but what has that got to do with this?"

"Quite a bit actually. I learned that I had endometriosis and even though I had it taken care of over the weekend, my doctor informed me that the chance I will ever be able to have a child is very slim to none. So, if you were counting on a little Harmon Rabb the Third, then I'm most likely not the woman you want."

"Oh," he said softly and sat there quietly thinking over what he'd just learned. He had to admit that he did want a son to carry on the family name. Although it didn't have to be Harmon Rabb the Third, but that would've been nice. But here was his Ninja-girl telling him that she wouldn't be able to give him children. What was he to do? Did he love her enough to put that dream aside?

Mac watched Harm consider what she had just told him and decided to help him out. "Harm, I know that's a lot to lay on you at once. Why don't you think about it tonight and we can meet for lunch tomorrow. If you still want to marry me you can ask me again then, and if not, don't and we can forget it was ever mentioned."

"I really don't want you to think that was all I wanted from you Mac, but it was a big part of my dream of the future. If you're sure you don't mind me thinking it over, I guess your plan is a good idea."

"I'm sure, Harm. Think about it tonight and we'll meet tomorrow. But right now we should probably get back in there. This is supposed to be the Admiral's night and we are ignoring everyone."

"Yeah I guess so, I just wanted to be able to announce our engagement tonight," he said as he got to his feet and held out a hand to her. The two of them walked in together, but Harm left her side almost as soon as they got in the door, saying, "I need a drink."

Mac looked around the room for the man of the hour and didn't see him. She did however spot Harriett and knew that if anyone knew his whereabouts, she would. "Harriett, is the Admiral here?"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No, the man slipped out of his own party without even saying good-bye to all of us! One minute I saw him standing at the door looking at all of us on the dance floor, he looked really sad. Then Buddy spun me away and by the time I was facing the door again, he was gone," Harriett answered in exasperation.

"Okay, thanks," Mac said and headed for the door.

"Colonel, you're not leaving too are you?" Harriett demanded.

"Yes, I really don't feel much like a party and if the Admiral isn't here, I think I'll head home."

Harriett sighed as she watched Mac leave, the party would break up early at this rate if everyone started leaving.

Mac argued with herself on the way out to her car. She argued with herself as she drove along the road to her apartment. She argued with herself as she drove past her apartment and headed to McLean, and she continued to argue with herself until she passed the halfway point to AJ's house. It was then that she stopped the arguing. She knew what she was going to do, not how it would turn out, or if she would get what she wanted, but she knew what she was going to do.

She had been in love with AJ Chegwidden since that very first day in his office. She had stood in front of his desk and had known that she loved him. It wasn't until later that she knew she would love him for the rest of her life, but it had all started that day. That was why she had gone out and bought that seal pup poster that still hung on her office wall, it was to remind her that was the only seal she would ever have. She could never have AJ, he was too good and fine of a man for someone with her past, but that didn't stop the feelings she had for him.

However, tonight when Harm had asked her to marry him she had almost said yes on the spot. She was tired of being alone; she didn't want to grow old by herself. So if Harm asked her again to marry him tomorrow, she would say yes. But tonight was hers, and she was going to take the chance of a lifetime. She was going to go to AJ and beg, beseech, cajole, plead, and implore him to give her one memorable night in his arms before she committed herself to someone else for the rest of her life.

Mac pulled up in front of his ranch style house and gathered her courage before getting out of the car. She thought about running even as she climbed the steps to his door, but before she knew what she was doing, she had knocked on the door.

AJ Chegwidden had been home only long enough to change out of his Mess Dress uniform and into a comfortable pair of faded jeans and a T-shirt. As he hung the uniform in its protective garment bag, he wondered when he would have the occasion to wear it again. It would feel odd not to get up every morning, don a uniform, and go to work. At least for the next six months he would be occupied touring ballparks with his daughter Francesca. She would be flying in from Italy on Sunday and on Monday morning they would be heading off to Chicago, the first stop in their tour.

It was funny really; there were days when he felt like a man twenty years younger that he actually was, it was those days he questioned his decision to retire. But there were days that he also felt twenty years older than his actual age, days when his body told him he'd lived a full and active life, with war wounds that occasionally still made themselves felt. It was those days that he knew he'd made the right choice.

Going into the living room, he was just about to pour himself a drink when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Wondering who it could be at that hour of the night, he started towards the door. The porch light was on a motion detector so came on as anyone approached the house. He saw Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stop in surprise as the light came on. She hesitated and even looked back at her car for a moment as if thinking about leaving. Instead she squared her shoulders and came up to the door.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AJ wondered why she was there. It was clear she'd come right from the party because she was still in her dress uniform. This wasn't the first time he found himself wondering about Sarah that night. He'd wondered why she'd arrived late to the party. For a while he even wondered if she wasn't coming at all, then he wondered why she might not have come. But she had arrived. However when he was standing at the door ready to leave he'd looked out on his people and hadn't seen her. He wondered where she was or if she'd already left, then he noticed that Harm wasn't there either. It was then he wondered if they'd left together.

That thought shouldn't have hurt after all these years, but it did. He'd been in love with Sarah since that first meeting in the Rose Garden. He admired how she'd handled Harm's confusion over her looking like an old girlfriend of his that had been killed, and over the years that feeling had only grown. He'd watched her handle so many different situations in her life, many which would have had a less strong person throwing in the towel. And there had been a few times over the years that his resolve had wavered and he'd almost let her know how he felt about her. Hell! He'd almost kissed her that night in his bedroom! But years of living by a moral code that wouldn't allow him to cast aside the duty and regulations he was bound by, had pulled him back at the last second.

Now however, he was no longer her Commanding Officer, in fact he hadn't officially been for the last week, but that didn't mean she could ever return his feelings. Still, she was at his front door right now waiting for him to answer her knock. Why was she there? Was it to take him to task for leaving the party early and without saying good-bye to anyone? If anyone had come after him for that he would've thought it would be Harriett. But she was pregnant with two children already at home; maybe she had sent Sarah to take him to task? But no matter the reason, this incredibly lovely woman was no longer under his chain of command and he had to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, "Sarah, what brings you out here so late?"

He'd called her Sarah! She loved the rare occasions he did that, somehow when he did, it sounded like a caress.

Why had he called her Sarah instead of Mac? He only called her Sarah in his dreams, only slipping a few times over the years and saying it aloud. But it was out now and it would sound even stranger if he tried to retract it.

He was waiting for her to answer him, to give him the reason she was there so late. How did she tell him what she wanted? How to even start? Should she just come right out with it? Should she just seduce him without words? Should she slowly work up to what she wanted? He was waiting…and she had to say something…"Adm…" How could she call him by his rank with what was on her mind? "AJ, may I come in? I have something I need to talk to you about."

He noticed the change from his rank to his name and liked it, but he needed to be careful here, he could lose control so easily now that duty and regulations no longer stood in the way. Taking a step back to allow her to enter, he said, "Of course Sarah, come in."

Mac walked to the middle of the room and then stood there fidgeting with her hands. 'God he looked so good in jeans!' she thought. 'Good thing they never had 'casual day' at the office or she would have had to lock herself away from him!'

AJ offered her a seat, which she refused and then began to pace the room. But at least this movement got her started talking, "I know how what I have to say is going to sound to you after just losing Clay, but…"

'Great Chegwidden she's come here to talk to you about her dead lover and all you could think about was your libido!' AJ thought, almost missing the last part of what she was saying.

"…his death really has nothing to do with why I'm here. Something that happened at the party is the reason I came," Mac admitted.

"What happened Sarah?"

"Harm asked me to marry him."

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And that brought you here?" AJ asked in confusion.

"Yes. You see, I told him that I would give him my answer tomorrow, even though I knew what it was going to be when he asked me."

When AJ just waited for her to continue, she gave him a nervous smile and did, "I'm going to tell him yes. I think we could have a good life together, but once I've said yes, I would never cheat on him, that just wouldn't be right. That's why I asked for some time and came here."

"I'm afraid I'm still in the dark here Mac," he said, not able to call her Sarah when she'd just told him she was going to marry someone else. "Would you care to explain please?"

"I'm sorry, I'm probably going about this all wrong, but the reason I'm here is something that needs to be resolved before I can answer Harm."

She had finally stopped her pacing and stood in front of the fireplace, but her back was to him as if she were afraid to say what she had to say to his face. AJ walked around her until he was in front of her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he waited until she looked up at him to ask, "What is it Sa…Mac?"

"I want you," she said simply.

"What!?" he gasped.

Mac knew she couldn't use the 'L' word, but she had to make it clear to AJ that this wasn't some warped practical joke. "I find you extremely attractive and in the past there have been moments when I've gotten the feeling that you might have felt the same. Anyway, since I plan on being faithful to Harm, I came here to see if you would be willing to fulfill a fantasy of mine."

Taking a deep gulping breath, he asked, "What is your fantasy Sarah?" Suddenly it seemed right to call her by that name again.

"I want one wild and wonderful night with you. No strings attached, no regrets, no recriminations, or no looking back or ever mentioning it again after I leave."

AJ stood there in stunned silence for a moment and then simply asked, "Why?"

"Why?" she questioned back.

"Why me? Why now? Why only once? Why all the rules?"

"I told you I was attracted to you, and now you're no longer my CO. Only tonight because I told Harm I'd give him my answer tomorrow. The rules are for both of us, so you'd know that I'd never expect any more from you and will never tell anyone it ever happened."

"So after tonight we'll just forget it happened?"

"I doubt I'll be able to forget it, but I'll never say a word about it."

He could see that she meant every word she was saying, but he had a strong feeling that there was more she was leaving unsaid. AJ knew most men would jump at an offer like this from a beautiful woman like Sarah, but he was in love with her! Could he agree to this one night, knowing that it would never be repeated? Knowing that tomorrow she would be in the arms of another man? Would just one night with her be enough? Or would he be left wanting more, knowing it could never be? But could he turn down this one chance to make love to the woman he loved? Because that's what it would be for him, making love, not just having sex. Could he show her by his lovemaking how he felt? Convince her that he could love her more than Harm could?

AJ knew she was waiting for his answer. She was fidgeting under his hands that were still on her shoulders. He had always been one to weigh risk vs reward and his mind quickly assessed both in this situation. He knew he would always regret it if he didn't take this risk, even if the risk was to his heart. His only consoling thought was that if his plan didn't work, he would be out of town for six months so wouldn't have to watch her marry Rabb.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"If we do this, I have a few ground rules too," AJ told her.

"That's only fair. What are they?" Mac asked.

"There are only two. The first is, no mentioning anyone else. Tonight we are the only two people in the world. The other is that I want you to be completely free with me. I want to know what pleases you, your every desire, fantasy, or whim. Don't hold anything back."

Mac knew he was asking her to bare her soul to him and while she would willingly share almost everything with him, there was one thing she couldn't tell him. She couldn't say she loved him, but she could show him in everything they did tonight and maybe, just maybe, he might love her back and ask her not to marry Harm, but to marry him instead. Knowing that would never happen, she nonetheless had to answer him. "I agree to your rules."

"And I agree to yours," he told her softly.

Trying to lighten the situation, she gave a strained chuckle and asked, "Why do I feel we should shake hands to seal the deal?"

"Oh, I think we can do better than that." He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face as he slowly lowered his. AJ took tender possession of her lips in a kiss that shook her world.

Her gasp of pleasure allowed him instant access to her mouth and never being a man to fear advancement, he invaded. His tongue met hers as she welcomed him, and their arms locked around each other as if they both feared falling. The kiss deepened and went on for what seemed like forever, but Mac could have told you exactly how long it lasted.

When he finally lifted his head they were both breathless. AJ smiled and whispered, "Now wasn't that better than a hand shake?"

"Yes, so much better," she sighed. Mac had never been this unsure of herself before in a sexual situation. She always knew just what the next step should be, but here with AJ she was on new ground, and had no idea what to do next.

Seeing the uncertainty in her face, AJ asked, "What do you want Sarah? Remember tonight anything goes. Your wish is my command."

"I want to take your shirt off, and to run my hands over your chest." She felt his shudder of desire at her words and added, "You can't know how many times I've wondered what was hidden under your uniform."

"Probably as many times as I've wondered the same about you," he answered as he took a half step back so there was room enough for her to remove his shirt.

With only the slightest hesitation, she reached out and took hold of the hem. Lifting it quickly over his head she let it fall to the floor as her hands moved to his shoulders. She gave a moan as her hands caressed their way over his chest and down his abdomen. They came to a stop at the waistband of his jeans and she looked up at him as if asking for permission to go farther.

"Anything you want Sarah…I meant that."

Nodding her understanding, she undid the snap and lowered his zipper. She could feel his erection straining to be free. Falling to her knees she was grateful he didn't have shoes on, so she wouldn't have to take the time to remove them. She lowered his jeans and pulled them off as he stepped out of the legs. He stood before her in his briefs; the impressive bulge in them let her know he was as eager as she was for this night of forbidden pleasure. Not wanting to rush things too much, she rose to her feet and asked, "Will you undress me?"

"With the utmost pleasure Sarah!"

It wasn't how romance scenes were in the movies; her clothes didn't just melt away. Instead she felt every movement of his hands, every brush of his fingers as he slowly and sensuously removed her dress uniform.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mac was so close she felt him catch his breath as he undid the front clasp of her bra and her breasts spilled forth into his waiting hands. Standing there in front of him in just her panty hose and panties, she saw the wonder in his eyes as he caressed her breasts.

She sighed as his large hands cupped her and his thumbs reached out to stroke her hardening nipples. When he fell to his knees in front of her, she wondered if all of her dreams were at last coming true. Was he about to ask her to marry him? Her moan was actually one of disappointment when he gently pushed her breasts together and buried his face in them.

AJ's lips and tongue caressed the valley between her breasts for a time, but before she could beg for more, he took both of her nipples in his mouth at the same time. Sucking and nibbling on them he also alternately placed kisses on each.

He felt the movement of her legs and allowed his hands to leave her breasts. Stroking their way done her sides, his hands came to rest on her hips. Sliding her hose and panties down at the same time, his lips left her breasts and trailed kisses down her tummy. For just a moment his tongue paused to investigate her 'inny' belly button and Mac discovered a new erogenous zone.

"Sarah, I want to taste you," he told her as he knelt poised in front of her mound.

She reached out to caress his cheek until his eyes lifted to meet hers, "I would love that, but just the thought of it makes me weak in the knees. I doubt I could stand here while you did."

"In that case," he said getting gracefully to his feet in one sure move. Mac was startled when he lifted her into his arms, saying, "Let's adjourn to the bedroom."

He carried her with ease, laying her on the bed and turning on the soft bedside light when they got into the room. Before he joined her on the bed he removed his briefs. She sighed in satisfaction, she'd been right. AJ was a big man!

AJ heard her sigh and saw her smiling. "Tell me what pleases you Sarah?"

"You do!" was her reply.

"Are you ready for me Sarah?"

"I've been ready for you for years! Come home to me AJ!"

To be continued…..

PG chapter, you can email me at Clairisant  for the full chap if you are over 18.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mac knew that he would hurt her irrevocably in just a few hours. When AJ sent her away in the morning she knew her heart would break. She would never love anyone as she loved this man in her arms right now. But at least she wouldn't face the future alone, if Harm could live without children. She would then have him and Mattie.

But for the next few hours she had AJ and she intended to make enough memories to last the rest of her life. Mac wrapped her arms around him as he stroked in and out of her. She held on for dear life, wondering how in the world she could walk out of there in the morning without falling to pieces.

Noticing her frown, AJ questioned, "What's wrong Sarah?"

"Nothing!" she denied. "I was just wondering if we'd have time for all my fantasies."

"Do you have so very many?" he asked.

"Yes, nine years worth!"

"Well then, we might need to hurry a bit." Lying side by side as their heart rates calmed, AJ rolled over to whisper in her ear, "Might one of your fantasies be making love in the shower?"

With a catch in her throat at the flames in his eyes she exclaimed, "Oh God Yes!"

AJ climbed out of the bed and lifted her into his arms again. She felt so safe and secure there! He carried her into his private bath and stood her on her feet in the center of the room.

She tried to take it all in at once, but the room almost overwhelmed her senses. It was done completely in black with gold and silver fixtures. The whirlpool tub was marble and big enough for three adults! It had twelve jets and two seats. She actually had to stop and count the showerheads. There were nine! They were located at both ends of the tub as well as overhead. No matter where you stood in the huge tub, you would still be in the spray.

AJ stepped over the edge of the tub and held out his hand to her, "Join me?" he offered.

Taking his hand and stepping in as well, Mac brought her body up against his and sensuously rubbed up and down like a cat. "Anytime, any where," she whispered.

Turning on the water, they were sprayed from all sides. Mac laughed delightedly, "I love this shower!"

"I designed it myself when I had the room redone. The contractor thought I was crazy at first, but when he saw it finished he admitted it was wickedly sinful."

"I know, it's giving me some sinful thoughts!" she assured him.

"That was my hope," AJ told her, she would never know that when he was creating this room he had done it with her in mind. Yes, he had enjoyed it with other women, but more often than not, he was alone with thoughts of her.

Mac stared up into his dear face and said, "Kiss me AJ, I love your kisses."

Willingly pulling her close he did as she asked. Her hands came up he thought to go around his neck, but they didn't, instead she ran them over his head.

She had so long dreamed of being able to do this, to caress his baldhead. Mac didn't know what it was that drew her to this, but since meeting AJ, she always found herself checking out bald men. Now at last she could fulfill this dream, he'd said anything went tonight. There was another thing she'd always wanted to do especially when she saw him in summer whites. Her hands traveled from his head down his back until she could grab his firm sexy ass.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sarah, I…still find it hard to believe that you're really here."

"I know, I feel the same way," she told him as they stepped out of the shower and he handed her a towel.

Once dry, awkwardness could have taken over as they stood there naked and looking at each other, but Mac was determined not to waste a moment of this one night on anything other than their mutual pleasure. "You know, I had intended doing something else before you lifted me up in the shower," she informed him heading into the bedroom, but not stopping there. She kept on going into the living room.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to spoil anything for you," he apologized as he followed her.

With a light laugh Mac told him, "Feel free to spoil any plans of mine like that any time you like! But, I was wondering if you had any chocolate sauce?"

"What?"

"Chocolate sauce, you know, like you put over ice cream."

"You want ice cream now?" he inquired, confused at this sudden change of subject.

"No, not ice cream, just the sauce."

Shaking his head at this odd request, he moved towards the kitchen saying, "I think there's a bottle in the back of the fridge. I seem to remember Francesca getting it the last time she visited."

"Okay, I'll find it," she told him placing a hand on his arm to stop him. "Why don't you go back into the bedroom, lay down, and wait for me?"

"What are you up to Sarah?" AJ asked suspiciously.

"Don't you like surprises?" she teased.

"Usually no, but with that look in your eye, I think I just might like this one."

"Oh, I can assure you that you will. Now go!" she shooed him away.

Still not sure what she was up to, he nonetheless complied with her wishes. He had promised that tonight was hers and so was he. As soon as AJ was out of sight, she quickly located the chocolate then placed it in the microwave long enough to take the chill off, but not long enough to get the sauce hot. She only wanted to surprise him…not burn him.

She returned to the bedroom to find that he had turned back the bed invitingly on one side for her and the other side was even more inviting because he was in it. He smiled and held out his hand to her as she entered the room. Slowly approaching him with the bottle of chocolate hidden behind her back, she asked, "Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation he answered, "With my life Sarah."

More happy with his answer than she would have been with a simple 'yes' Mac smiled at him and instructed, "Then close your eyes please." She waited until he had done so then pulled the covers off of him to reveal his body in all its naked glory.

AJ was tempted to open his eyes when the covers were removed to see what she was up to, but he had told her he trusted her, so kept them shut to see what she would do next.

Climbing onto the bed she boldly straddled his waist and popping the top on the sauce she carefully drizzled a chocolate 'S' over his forehead, down his nose and across his lips.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AJ's eyes popped open as he felt the wet drizzle on his face and his mouth opened to demand to know what was going on only to have the chocolate trickle into his mouth. His tongue reached out to lick the sauce from his lips and met Sarah's intent on doing the same. They dueled for a time over the chocolate, half licking at the treat, half kissing. When most of it was gone she gave him a taunting grin and began to lick away the upper part of the 'S'.

'She's full of surprises,' he found himself thinking as she worked to clean away the chocolate. He never knew what she was going to do next.

Having no idea what he was thinking, other than he didn't seem to mind what she was doing, if the smile on his face was anything to go by, Mac decided to see just how far he would let her go. Picking up the bottle of chocolate again, she made an 'A' starting at his neck and ending each leg at a hardening male nipple.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" he asked on a gasp.

She didn't answer him, just set to work removing the newly applied sauce. The 'R' covered him from breastbone to bellybutton, while the second 'A' covered his pelvic area.

By this time he'd stopped asking questions and just laid there with his arms behind his head, propped up so he could watch her every move.

His enjoyment of what she was doing was clear. With only one letter to go she looked up at him to catch his gaze. "Like this?" she paused long enough to ask.

"God yes! I've dreamed of you doing this a thousand times!"

"I wish I'd known."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Why AJ?" she asked between licks.

"Because we could never have worked together if you knew my fantasies."

"Or you knew mine?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad we know now."

"So am I, Sarah. So am I."

When he recovered enough to speak, he said, "You do realize that I'm all sticky now and will need another shower."

She gave an exaggerated sigh as she flopped down on the bed next to him and said, "It's hardly fair that you're the only one that gets to shower again!"

"Oh, I think we might be able to arrange for you to need a shower too," he told her as he reached out for the chocolate. "Now let me see," he taunted holding the bottle over her, "AJ is to short, and I've never liked Albert, so what shall I do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Mac smiled suggestively, as she lay there unashamed of her nudity.

To be continued…..

PG chapter, you can email me at Clairisant  for the full chap if you are over 18.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Even as AJ admired the sight before him, an evil grin appeared on his face. Popping open the bottle he quickly decorated the willing canvas lying on his bed. Two round eyes appeared on Mac's breasts with her nipples acting as pupils. The nose was a chocolate filled belly button and the grinning mouth made its sweep from hip to hip making sure not to miss her mound.

Mac couldn't help but laugh when she saw his masterpiece, but her giggles turned to sighs of pleasure as he moved to lick the chocolate off her breasts. Giving equal attention to each as well as making sure her nipples received their share of attention too, he slowly licked his way down to her 'nose' even though there was no trail of sauce to lead the way.

He removed the chocolate slowly, so slowly that she felt he was only taking a drop at a time out. She never knew until tonight that she could be so turned on by just having her button licked. Was it just this fantastic man that could do this to her or was it just that no other man had bothered to take the time to let her discover that this was such a turn on?

When her button was cleaned out, AJ moved further down her body until he reached the chocolate smile. He traced over it with his tongue lightly at first not really intending to remove the sauce, he just wanted her to know what was coming. Then he lapped the edges an inch at a time alternating between the sides leaving the chocolate on her mound for last. By the time he reached the last patch of chocolate she was almost out of her mind.

To be continued…..

PG chapter, you can email me at Clairisant  for the full chap if you are over 18.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How do you know my fantasies before I even voice them?" Mac asked as she took his hand and stepped into the tub.

"It seems we share many of the same ones Sarah," AJ said.

"If I wasn't laying on you, I would drown!" she gasped.

"A former SEAL would never allow that!" he assured her. "I can always give you mouth to mouth if need be."

"Oooooh then I think I'm drowning!" Mac declared.

Pulling her up along his body, their lips met. Both of them put all the love they had for the other into that kiss, it shook them to their souls. The kiss broke when they needed air and as Mac drew a deep breath, she ended in a yawn. "Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me!"

"Are you trying to tell me that I wore you out Sarah?" he asked, turning off the jets and helping her to stand.

"Well, a short nap might be nice, but I don't want to waste too much of our night together sleeping," she told him taking the towel he offered her.

"I think a nap sounds fine, we can refuel our energies."

Minutes later they lay snuggled in each other's arms lightly drifting off to sleep. AJ awoke about a half an hour later to the call of nature. Sliding out of Sarah's arms caused her to frown and grasp his pillow to fill her arms instead.

When he returned from the bathroom he was surprised to find the bed empty. For one heart-stopping moment he feared that she had got up and left without saying good-bye, but when he reached the living room he saw that her clothes were still strewn about the room. So where was she? He could see the dining room and kitchen from where he was and she wasn't there. Then he thought that if she woke and found his bathroom in use, she might have gone down the hall to use the other one.

However that door was standing open so she wasn't in there. A quick peek into the guestroom showed she wasn't there either. On the off chance that she'd heard Dammit fussing, he opened the mudroom door only to find the dog alone there and still sleeping. Now he was truly confused, she wouldn't have gone outside without her clothes, would she? If not, then the only room he hadn't checked was his home office and he couldn't imagine why she might be there.

What he found in there shocked and excited him more than he could ever remember being! Mac had cleared off the desk and she was lying on top of it! When she saw him in the doorway she beckoned for him to join her.

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AJ stood there for a moment. However when he didn't come into the room Mac thought she'd done something wrong, or offended him in some way. "I'm sorry AJ, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No Sarah! You didn't upset me," he said as he approached the desk. Placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting down, he asked, "Whatever brought you in here?"

She looked up at him and admitted, "It was just that I've stood in your office at JAG so often and pictured us making love on your desk…" Mac stopped speaking when she heard him groan.

"You did that too?" he asked.

"So often!"

"I can't tell you how often you'd be sitting in front of my desk and I'd watch you cross your sexy legs. I would have embarrassed myself it I'd had to get up then because of what my imagination had caused to happen."

"What would you imagine?" she asked breathlessly, as she reached out to pull him closer to her.

"I pictured you without panties and you would know that I knew. You'd keep crossing and re-crossing your legs just to tempt me. When the meeting was over and the others had gone you'd stay and we would end up on my desk."

"Oh!" she sighed.

"You'll be the death of me Sarah, but I'll give it that old Navy try!"

"Pft!" she snorted. "You have more stamina than you give yourself credit for! Even Sydn…sorry I almost broke the 'don't mention others' rule. A former friend of yours informed me how 'vigorous' you were!"

AJ actually found himself blushing at the revelation that one of his lovers had said that to Sarah.

"Don't be embarrassed," she told him. "She was right!"

Kissing her so she wouldn't say any more on the subject, he moved between her legs.

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As if he knew how weak she was feeling at that moment, AJ lifted her into his arms and carried her back to his bed. "I think another nap is in order, don't you?" he whispered as he laid down with her still in his arms.

Snuggling as close to him as she could get she murmured, "I like the way you think." They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

This time Mac woke first and even though the temptation to stay cuddled in his arms was great, her mouth was as dry as dust and her stomach was protesting about its emptiness. So, as quietly and carefully as she could, she slid out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

Feeling a little self-conscious running around AJ's house naked, she stopped and picked up his discarded T-shirt. It was faded from many washings, but the Navy logo could still be seen. With a grin she slid it over her head thinking of the days when she wouldn't have been caught dead in a 'Navy' shirt, but this one was AJ's and it still smelled like him. Inhaling deeply at the neckline as she went into the kitchen, she let her mind wander back over the night.

She would never have dreamed as she walked up to the house last night that as the dawn crept across the sky she would still be here, wearing his shirt, and about to make breakfast. This night would live in her memories for the rest of her days.

Starting a pot of strong coffee, she moved to the fridge to see what she could prepare without screwing it up.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Saturday, May 22, 2004

0515 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

AJ woke to find his arms empty. Looking around the room he didn't see Sarah. The door to the bathroom was open and the room was dark. Getting up, he was about to reach for a pair of sweat pants when he remembered a gift from his daughter that he'd never thought he'd ever use. Opening the bottom drawer of his dresser, he pulled out and put on a pair of black silk boxers. Francesca had told him they were for a special occasion when he asked what he would ever need them for. If having Sarah here wasn't a special occasion, he didn't know what was.

Hearing Dammit barking happily in the backyard, he figured Sarah had let her out. He followed the scent of fresh brewed coffee to discover a tantalizing sight in his kitchen. Mac was bent over looking into the fridge wearing only his T-shirt. He felt his love for her burning in his heart. It was almost daylight and she would leave soon to go to Harm. How could he let her go? How could he face the rest of his days without her? Maybe once this baseball tour was over he would sell the house and move to Italy to be near Francesca. There he wouldn't have to witness Sarah and Harm married, setting up house, and starting a family. That would kill him.

Rising to her feet with the carton of eggs in her hand, Mac was startled to see AJ standing there. There was a sadness on his face that she couldn't understand, but found so hard to bear. She would have given anything to know what caused his sadness so she could bring joy to his face once again. Was he regretting their night together? Could that be it? She prayed not, but was afraid to ask.

"Good morning Sarah," he said softly.

"It's not morning yet…not really. I was just a bit hungry, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, as long as you're sharing the coffee."

"Of course you can have coffee!" she said pouring him a cup and handing it to him. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I was just going to make a fried egg sandwich."

"Sounds good, I think I have some ham in the fridge, would you like a slice of that on yours?"

"Yes please," she said putting the bread in the toaster and starting the eggs cooking.

Both were glad to focus on the mundane tasks of preparing food. Neither wanted to face the fact that their allotted time together was almost over. Neither would be the first to talk about her departure. Both wanted her to stay as long as possible. They ate in near silence, finding it hard to talk about daily life when neither wanted to face the future without the other. As they finished eating and clearing away the dishes, both of them searched for something to say, something that would prolong their time together, but neither could think of a way to stop the day from coming.

Staring at each other searching for something to say without confessing their love for each other, Mac was finally the first to speak. "It really isn't morning yet, could we be together one last time?" she asked, trying to keep the desperation that she was feeling out of her voice.

"Yes, Sarah. I don't want our time together to end yet either," he admitted gently.

"This whole night has been about me and my fantasies, why don't you choose?" she offered.

"No, I've had as many fantasies fulfilled as you have. Let's agree on a place," he suggested.

They looked at each other, both deciding that they wanted their last time to be someplace special, someplace that they would feel like maybe this wasn't just a one night thing, someplace that would feel like they had a future together.

Both spoke at the same time, "Bed," they said, and smiled at each other to discover that they were that in tune with the other. Hand in hand they returned to AJ's bedroom, they needed no light now though because the sky was lightening and the rays of the sun were creeping into the room.

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They made love one last time, slowly and tenderly, as if both were trying to make memories to last a lifetime. Each kiss and caress was drawn out, knowing it would never happen again. The gentleness they showed each other almost shouted their love for the other, but both of them were too sad over the parting that was coming to realize what the other was trying to say.

Her internal clock told her that the time had come, so with a heavy heart she got up from the bed. "May I borrow your shirt for just a minute to get my emergency bag from the car?"

"Of course Sarah," he told her following her into the living room. He slid into his discarded jeans and began to gather up her clothes from the floor while she was outside.

She came back in and went into the bathroom to change. Returning to the living room dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, she placed her dress uniform in her bag and handed him his T-shirt. Their hands met and their eyes locked, neither wanted to be the first to let go or to look away.

Finally Mac released the shirt and AJ let it fall to the couch. She dropped her eyes and reluctantly turned away. Picking up her bag she took that first slow step away from him, all the while praying that he would call her back.

"Sarah," his voice stopped her.

Her heart leapt for joy! This was it! He was going to ask her not to go, to tell her that she should be with him and not Harm! Spinning on her heel with a smile that made her face radiant, her bag fell from her hand as she took a step back towards him. Then the pain on his face registered.

Her heart fell and the smile melted away. "Yes AJ?"

"One last kiss before you go?" he asked opening his arms to her.

Stepping into his arms she lifted her face to his. Their lips met, the kiss was one of desperation. It was a kiss of good-bye. A kiss where the hopes and dreams of nine years were laid to rest. Hope died. Hearts broke. Dreams faded.

Tearing herself out of his arms she picked up her bag and started for the car. Her head was held high and her shoulders squared so he would have no idea that tears were streaming down her face.

His heart grew heavier with each step she took away from him. He prayed with all his heart that the love he'd put in that kiss would make her turn around and come back to him. She didn't look back. She didn't even look up at him when she got into the car. He had no way of knowing that she was trying to keep him from seeing her tears. He stood watching as her car pulled away, there was no reason to hurry into the house; there was nothing in there but memories of her now. Selling the house and moving to Italy was looking better all the time.

Mac arrived at home and knew she needed a shower before meeting Harm for lunch, but she hated the thought of washing away AJ's scent from her skin. However, reluctant or not, it needed to be done. Not really caring what she wore she just grabbed the first thing she came to in her closet. Her heart was filled with sadness and every so often she found she couldn't help but press her fingers to her lips as she remembered AJ's last kiss.

As usual, Harm was fifteen minutes late. He claimed that it had been the traffic and even though Mac had driven through the same traffic and arrived on time; she found she didn't care enough to argue with him about it.

He took the seat across from her and after placing his order got right down to why they were there. "Mac, I thought long and hard about what you said about not having children and actually tried to call you several times last night. I wanted to talk to you about it. Where were you all night?"

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I was out Harm. What did you want to say?" Mac tried to change the subject.

"You're not going to tell me where you were?" Harm demanded, surprised that she would keep a secret from him when they were almost engaged.

"No, I had something I needed to do that had nothing to do with you. Now what was it you called about?"

Oddly in tune with her today, Harm seemed to notice her mood, "Mac, you seem sad, there's no reason to be! After some thought on the subject, I figured if we wanted children we could always adopt, and your doctor only said that the chances for a baby were slim, not impossible, so we could keep working on one of our own too! After all miracles do happen!"

"So am I to take it from all that, that you still want to marry me?"

"Yeah!" he said giving her his famous fly-boy grin as he reached out to take her hand. "And we could start working on that baby tonight if you like!"

"No!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why?" he wanted to know.

She couldn't tell him her real reason, that she wanted some time to savor her night with AJ, so thinking quickly, Mac said, "Its just that we've waited this long to be together, I'd like to wait until our wedding night. It will be all the more special then."

"That's kind of corny and old fashioned, isn't it?"

"Maybe, but I think that if we've waited all this time a few more weeks wouldn't matter."

"Weeks? So you'd want to be married soon?"

"Yes, I've been married before and don't really want a big wedding, just our close friends and your family if you think they'd want to come."

"I'm sure Mom and Frank will come," Harm told her. "When were you thinking?"

"What about the end of June or the early July?"

"That sounds great. As soon as we set a date I'll call Mom and let her know."

"I guess the date would depend on where, and when it would be available."

The rest of the meal was filled with chat about plans. Harm said he would ask Sturgis and Bud to stand up with him and Mac said that she would ask Mattie and Harriett. With as much settled as they could without calling on locations, they finished eating and headed over to Harm's apartment to see if they could find an available place on such short notice.

On Sunday Harm called his mother and gave her the time and date of the wedding. They were to be married at a small reception hall on June 29th at 1300 EST. Mattie was told over lunch at Harm's on Sunday as well, she was thrilled and even more excited when she found out she would be a bridesmaid.

With everything finally settled they decided to make their announcement after the morning staff meeting on Monday. However, General Creswell stole their thunder when he ended the regular staff meeting by saying he had an announcement to make. "I would like you all to congratulate Mr. Rabb on his promotion to Captain, and his transfer to our London office!"

When the pandemonium had died down Creswell raised his hand for silence and added, "Colonel Mackenzie I also have an assignment for you. You will be going TDY to San Diego for two months to take over for Captain Leslie Reynolds who will be out on maternity leave. Both of you will have two days to clear up your cases and you will fly out to your new assignments on Wednesday. That's all everyone, dismissed."

No one could quite understood the under whelming excitement from Harm about his new rank and assignment. He and Mac kept exchanging odd glances and as soon as they could the two of them locked themselves in Mac's office for a long talk.

"What are we going to do?" Harm wanted to know.

"I don't know," she sighed. "We can't very well not take the assignments."

"We could elope before we have to go. At least we would be married then."

"What good would that do if we're thousands of miles apart? I guess the best choice would be for you and Mattie to go to London and get settled in. Once my assignment is over I can join you and we could get married there."

"I guess so. Who would have thought that getting a promotion and great new job would be such a problem?"

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

So, no announcement of the engagement was made. They decided to keep quiet about it since they couldn't be married before taking off in opposite directions. Mattie was extremely disappointed, but was assured that she would still get to be a bridesmaid when Mac arrived in London.

Saturday, July 21, 2004

1000 EST

Mac's temporary quarters

San Diego, California

She had been trying to get a hold of Harm all morning, but he wasn't answering his phone. Finally just as she had given up and decided she would try him later that night, her phone rang and it was him.

"Hi, sorry I had my phone off. I just got your messages Mac. How are things going?"

He sounded nervous and that instantly had Mac nervous. Could he have some how found out what she had to tell him? No, that wasn't possible, she only found out herself last night. So what was going on that had him so on edge? "Harm, what's going on? There's a lot of noise there."

"Darling come back to the party!" Mac heard in the background.

Then Harm tried to cover the phone, but she heard him say, "I'll be there in a minute Babbette, I'm talking to my old partner."

"Well tell him you need to get back to your new wife, silly!" Mac heard Babbette tell him. "Oh and don't forget to tell him that we're expecting!" the voice added.

Mac gasped.

"Mac? You heard that?" Harm hedged.

"Yeah…I'm guessing that means our engagement is off?"

"I'm sorry Mac, this just happened. I met Babbette when I got over here and we fell in love at first sight. I meant to tell you, but the timing never seemed right."

"Well, you seemed to have enough time to get her pregnant! When did you think the timing might have been right to tell me? When I arrived at Heathrow airport?" she demanded.

"Now don't be mad Ninja-girl, I would have told you before that!" he defended.

"Sure you would have Harm! Well congratulations and good-bye!" she snapped and hung up.

Well at least she didn't have to worry about how he was going to take her news now! Harm had been right, miracles happen, however she was pretty sure he wouldn't have expected it to happen to her without his involvement. But now she had to tell General Creswell that she wasn't going to resign her commission after all and see if the position he had offered her last week was still open.

Creswell must have been more impressed with her than she'd thought while she was at JAG with him. He had recommended her for a promotion of her own and there would be a new position that went with it. He hadn't said what it was, because she had just told him she was leaving the Corps to go to London and marry Harm. Now she had to tell him that had all fallen through and see if he still had that job open for her. Placing the call to him at his home, Mac found out that she was in luck.

She was however very glad that she was sitting down when he told her what her new assignment would be. Brigadier General Sarah Mackenzie would be the new JAG of the Pacific. She was to be in Pearl on Monday!

Monday, November 19, 2004

1500 EST

JAG Headquarters

Hawaii

The next four months flew by like they were on wings. Mac loved her new job and she was preparing for another change in her life as well. Then she got a call that would once again change her life. Who in the world would have thought that after just four months as JAG of the Pacific she would once again be reassigned? This time she would be taking over for General Creswell himself. It brought another promotion that she wasn't expecting. She was going to be sitting in AJ's old chair; Major General Sarah Mackenzie was going to be the new JAG! She was heading back to Virginia and would have to revise her original plan.

Creswell had been given some terrible news; his wife was dying of cancer and only had a few months to live. He wanted to spend as much of that time with her as he could, so was resigning his commission and they were going to travel as much as possible in between times that she would be in the hospital for treatments. Mac was to report for her new assignment in one week. She decided to tie up loose ends before the holiday and fly back early so she could face the music, as it were.

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Friday, November 23, 2004

1300 EST

It was Thanksgiving weekend and she had no idea if he'd be home, but she hadn't wanted to call first to find out. What she had to say needed to be said in person so she'd decided to drive out there and take her chances.

Figuring that if he were in town he would have spent the holiday with the Roberts', she'd waited until today. Of course if he'd spent the holiday with his daughter he wouldn't be there. She saw another car leaving his driveway as she pulled up. Mac thought that was a good sign until she saw the real estate logo on the side of the car as it passed her.

What in the world would he need a real estate agent for? Could he be moving to Italy to be with his daughter? Could he have met someone on his trip and want to be near her? He could even have gotten married in the last six months! That would make what she had to tell him all the more problematic. But surely Harriett would have heard about that, and told her? Even though Harm's news hadn't seemed to have reached Harriett's radar yet, but he was in England.

She stopped the rental car in front of his house she saw what she'd dreaded. His house, his home, was for sale! Maybe if he were moving far away she wouldn't have to tell him after all! But, no, if he remained in contact with Harriett, and Mac had no reason to think he wouldn't, Harriett would surely tell him her news. So she should just get this over with now that she was here.

Even though the weather change had been a shock from the warm sun of Hawaii, Mac was glad that it was cold enough for a heavy winter coat, scarf, and gloves. Those would help to hide her news until she had a few minutes to talk to him. Going up to the door she knocked.

AJ opened the door expecting to see Betty Rollins, his real estate agent, thinking she had forgotten something. Instead he was surprised to see Mac standing at his door. His heart missed a beat. She was so beautiful! He had hoped that he'd put all those feeling behind him in the last six months. But, no, one look at her and they all came flooding back.

"Sar…Mac, hello."

"Hello AJ, did you have a good Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, I was in Italy with Francesca. I just flew home this morning. And you? How was your holiday?"

"I spent the day flying and then had dinner at the hotel. I was wondering if I might come in and talk to you about something?"

As if just realizing that they were still in the open doorway, he stepped back to allow her to come in to the house. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you out here in the cold."

"It's alright," Mac said as she stepped inside.

"Let me take your coat," he offered.

"Actually I'll keep it on for a while, if you don't mind. The temperature difference has been a bit of a shock and I'm not used to it just yet."

"Alright, would you like to sit down? Can I offer you some coffee?"

"Ummm no thank you, I'll stand," she said as she started to pace the floor.

"Sarah the last time you were here and pacing like that…" he trailed off.

"Funny you should mention that…" she did the same.

"Even though we said we'd never speak of it again, why do I have the feeling we're about to?"

"I had this whole thing rehearsed and now…"

"Okay, I can let you have your say. Go ahead with what you rehearsed."

Taking a deep breath, she began, "I don't know if you've kept up on all of our goings on while you were touring with Francesca…"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. I talked to Harriett a few times, but when she tried to tell me what was going on, I asked her not too. I just wanted a break from it all."

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Oh," Mac said, a bit taken aback by this. AJ had always seemed so involved in their lives at JAG it was hard to imagine him not keeping up on things even if he was retired. She paused a moment to wonder why, but knew that if she got distracted from the reason she was there the situation could get out of hand. "Well, I guess the only truly relevant thing that has to do with why I'm here is that General Creswell has resigned and I've been appointed the new JAG."

"Congratulations Mac. I'm guessing then that you're a General now?"

"Yes. Four months ago, when I became JAG of the Pacific. The General's wife has cancer and he wanted to spend her last days with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So your new job is why you're here and need to talk about our time together? Are you afraid that because you have my old job I'll have some uncontrollable desire to tell what happened between us?"

"No! Not at all! I know you're much too honorable to ever go back on your word! The reason I came to talk to you was something that I never intended you to find out, and while I was in Pearl it was very easy to see that took place. But to be here…well you're much too intelligent not to figure it out."

"I have to tell you that I'm not feeling very intelligent right now, because I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about."

Mac was still pacing the room in her coat, scarf and gloves, she was walking away from him when he said that, but she turned quickly to face him as he finished speaking. When she did, her scarf flew up and her arms swung out as she denied what he said, "You aren't! I'm just being more vague than I had planned and that's not your fault."

AJ couldn't look away from her tummy. She was pregnant! That fact clutched at his gut! God how he wished that she was his wife and carrying his child! But, no, here she was married to Harm and expecting his child, how the fates hated him! "I see that congratulations are in order, Mac."

Seeing where he was looking her hands quickly moved to cover her tummy as if she could change what he had seen. Realizing that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, she could now take off her coat, which was making her hot, despite what she had told AJ earlier. Slipping out of the outerwear she was about to tell him that the child she was carrying was the reason she was there when he spoke again, "I'm sure Harm was thrilled when you told him."

"Harm doesn't know," she answered, wondering why he thought Harm would be thrilled.

"Why wouldn't your husband know that you're pregnant? Have the two of you split up?"

"Oh god, you really haven't heard any of the news from here while you were gone, have you?" she gasped sinking into a chair as she realized he thought she was married to Harm and expecting his child!

"I said I hadn't. What happened Mac?"

"Well, we got engaged that day at lunch, but before we could tell anyone Creswell dropped the bomb that Harm was being transferred to London and I was going TDY to San Diego. We decided to wait to tell everyone we were engaged until my two month assignment was over. He was going to take Mattie, get settled there, and then I was going to join them. I had just found out I was pregnant and was calling to tell him. It turned out I was interrupting his wedding day!"

"My God!" AJ exclaimed, coming over to squat near Mac's chair and take her hands in his. "So he doesn't know that you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell him Mac? Doesn't the baby's father have a right to know?"

"Yes he does, but AJ, Harm and I were never together. This isn't Harm's child."

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"It's not?" AJ asked.

Looking up into his beloved face, Mac answered, "No, AJ it's not. That's what I came here to tell you. Before you say anything, I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you; I just felt that you had a right to know, as you said. If you don't want anything to do with this, then that's fine, or if you do, that's fine with me too. You could be involved in the baby's life, or not as you choose. I will leave that all up to you, but please know that I don't hold you responsible…"

She would have said more, but he stopped her rush of words with a gentle finger on her lips. "Sarah, are you trying to tell me that I'm the father of this child?" he asked looking at her tummy.

"Yes, but like I said, I just wanted you to know, I don't expect…"

Again he stopped her with his finger on her lips. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"I…ummm, no. If I had stayed in Hawaii I wouldn't have. You were so far away and wouldn't have been able to see the baby…"

"You didn't think I would want to know?" he asked softly.

She wondered what he was thinking; he had such an odd look on his face. It seemed to be one of longing, and he couldn't take his eyes off the baby. "The night we were together we said, 'no strings attached, no regrets, no recriminations, or no looking back', I know that 'no consequences' wasn't a part of that, but somehow I felt that when I found out I was pregnant, that it should have been. My doctor had told me that because of the endometriosis that I'd had there was only the smallest chance that I could ever have a child. That's why I wasn't using any protection, or didn't ask you to do so. I just didn't think that there was a chance this could happen."

"But it did."

"Yes, it did. I consider this a miracle child, and I'll have it and raise it with all the love that I have in me, and if you want to see the baby or know him or her you could do it without telling anyone that you're the father. No one would ever have to know. I could just refuse to name the father, I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"And if I want to claim the baby?"

"You do?" she was stunned, she hadn't really expected that.

"Sarah, we created this child together, why do you think that I wouldn't be willing to take responsibility for my part in it? Do you think that little of me? Do you wish the child weren't mine?"

"Think so little of you?! I think the world of you! And I'm glad that the baby is yours. I couldn't wish for a more honorable, more caring, more handsome man to be the father."

"Sarah?"

"It's true! I admire you more than any man I've ever known and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have as this baby's father."

"Harm? Clay?"

"Neither. I didn't really love Clay. I thought I did, but after hearing he was dead I didn't mourn like I should have if I'd loved him. Then when I found out he'd faked the whole thing I could have killed him! I guess it was lucky for him I was already in San Diego. As for Harm, we could have had a good life together. Not a grand passion, but we'd been friends for nine years and I think we could have continued that."

"Don't you want a grand passion in your life?" he asked gently.

"I've had my grand passion," she told him as she thought, 'It was that one magical night with you!'

Getting to his feet and taking a few steps away he said, "I see." He wondered if it had been Farrow, Dalton, or Brumby, but found he couldn't bring himself to ask. "So what are your plans now? Don't forget I know how demanding your new job is. How will you manage with a new baby?"

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Well, JAG has a wonderful day care. Harriett always swore by them and I have it on good authority that the director is looking to move to a warmer climate, but has agreed to stay until Harriett is ready to return to work after the twins are born. She is going to take over there!" Mac told him.

"She's due at Christmas, isn't she?" AJ asked.

"Yes, so that should be just right for her to be there when this one is born."

"What if you didn't have to leave the baby in day care Sarah?"

"I'm perfectly capable of managing a career and motherhood. I'm not leaving the Corps to stay at home with the baby!"

"That's not what I meant Sarah."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that I could care for the baby during the day while you're at work. Since I'm retired, I have a lot of free time on my hands and could convert the guest room here into a nursery."

"How can you do that AJ? You have the house up for sale! I was going to ask you about that, but I got a bit distracted."

"I can take it off the market today. So what do you think of that plan?"

"You must have had a reason for putting this house up for sale? You've been here for years and must love the place. Why were you going to sell it?"

"It was just time for a change," he hedged.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. As I said before you can see the baby any time you like, I would never keep you out of his or her life."

"Sarah you weren't even going to tell me about the baby except that you were transferred back here!" he protested.

Looking shamefaced, she admitted, "You have me there, but it was only because you would have been too far away to have been a part of the baby's life."

"I would have moved to Hawaii Sarah."

"You would have?" she gasped.

"Yes, as you can see I'm not as bound here as you might have thought."

"Yes, but you won't say why you were going to sell. Where were you going to live?

"I was going to spend some time with Francesca and then travel a bit. I had no solid plans."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he told her.

"I'm sure there is, you've always been a very private person. I would have liked to know you better."

"Why Sarah?"

"I told you that I admired you, I wish that we could have been closer."

"I guess there's quite a lot that I didn't know about you too. I had no idea you admired me so, or that you'd had those fantasies about me."

"I was good at keeping my feelings hidden."

"Yes you were. It makes me wonder if there were other things you kept hidden."

She muttered almost under her breath, "If only you knew!" but he heard her.

"Why don't you tell me Sarah?"

"I can't, and I really should be going. We can talk about arrangements for you to see the baby some time before it's born. Right now, I need to find a place to live and with it being the holiday weekend that might be hard to do, but since I start work on Monday I was hoping to get that done."

"Why don't you live here Sarah?"

"What?!"

"Why don't you move in here? As I said I can take the house off the market with just one phone call and it really isn't that far of a drive, I used to make it everyday. It would make it convenient for you to leave the baby here during the day once it's born."

"How can I do that? How would it look? Don't you think someone might guess that you could be the baby's father?"

"I would gladly openly claim that, if you have no objections. And if you're worried about appearances we could get married…"

"Married!?"

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Would that be so bad? You said you liked and admired me. I feel the same about you in that regard, and I know we both enjoyed our night together here. You were going to marry Harm with that or less in common," AJ offered.

"I was going to marry Harm so I wouldn't spend the rest of my life alone!" Mac told him.

"Then marry me for the same reason!" he countered.

"But I have the baby now!" she protested.

"The baby won't keep you warm at night and he or she will grow up and move out one day too."

"Not for a lot of years!"

With a defeated sigh he said, "Alright Sarah, you could just say that you didn't want to marry me."

"Oh god if you only knew!" she moaned turning away from him.

"If I only knew what?" he demanded. "What is it that you don't want me to know?"

"I…oh!" she stopped what she was going to say to put her hand on her belly.

"What is it Sarah? Is something wrong? Is it the baby?" he hurried to her side anxiously awaiting her answer.

"He just kicked me…hard," she told him, rubbing the spot.

AJ looked longingly at where their child was growing within her. "Sarah, may I touch him?" he asked almost hesitantly, as if he were afraid she would say no.

Knowing that having him touch her would be both a joy and torture, she wavered a moment, then seeing the look on his face; she knew she couldn't deny him. "Yes, AJ of course you can. Here, he's kicking again. I guess he's mad that I'm being such a fool."

His hand reached out to touch the spot where she had indicted the baby was kicking. He could feel their child moving within her, it was a wondrous thing. As he enjoyed the feeling of the baby's movements he asked, "I don't believe you're a fool, why would you think so?"

"Because, I've messed things up so badly. All I have ever wanted was your respect and lo…and here I am fighting with you."

"Respect and what, Sarah? What didn't you finish saying?"

"I've done a lot of thinking over the last several months and I've decided that if I can't have that grand passion I told you about, then I just can't see myself marrying for less."

"You said you've already had your grand passion."

"Yes, one amazing unforgettable night," she admitted softly, a far away look in her eyes and her hand resting on her tummy.

His heart nearly stopped. Could she be talking about their night together? She had called that night amazing before…but what if he was wrong? Still he'd never been a coward before…what was life without risk and what would his life be like without her? "I had just one night with the woman I love too. We created something wonderful that night."

Her heart skipped a beat. Could he be talking about their night together? Could he mean their baby? She was so afraid that she could be wrong, but maybe some things were worth taking that ultimate chance with your heart. After all, the rewards would be beyond imagining if it were true. Still hardly daring to hope that he could mean what she prayed he did, she asked tentatively, "Francesca?"

"No, that would be to confusing. I already have a daughter named Francesca and what if he's a boy?" AJ questioned deliberately placing his hand over the baby they'd created.

"You mean our baby? You mean me?" she gasped.

"Yes, Sarah. Why do you think I agreed to the bizarre terms of our night together?"

"I didn't really let myself think about it. I was just so very glad that you did. I had wanted you so badly for so long, and I felt that was my last chance to possibly have you."

"Just wanted Sarah? I had hoped for more than that, but if that's all you can offer, I would settle for even that."

"Do you really not know that you are my grand passion?!" she demanded. "I have loved you since that first day in your office."

"How could I have known? Remember how we talked about how well we both kept our feelings hidden? Sarah, I've loved you just as long. You are my love, my life, my reason for living. You are, in fact, my reason for selling this house!"

"I am?"

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Yes, I thought you were married to Harm, and I knew that I couldn't be here watching the two of you 'living happily ever-after', so I knew that the only choice for me was to get away," AJ told her.

"You really love me?" Mac begged for the reassurance she needed.

"More than life itself, that's why I agreed to your night of passion, the reason I asked you to live here, then asked you to marry me, it wasn't just so I could care for the baby and for you. I love you Sarah Mackenzie. Will you marry me and let me help you raise our baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she answered eagerly, throwing herself into his arms.

His burst of laughter was one of sheer joy as he said, "I only asked two questions, what was the third 'yes' for?"

"I don't know," she laughed too. "But it just seemed that two wasn't enough. Maybe it was 'yes, I love you too' or 'yes, I'd like to have move in here with you' or even 'yes, we could try for another miracle baby after this one'. Take your pick!"

"I like them all. I don't think I'll choose. I'll just accept them all!" he told her as his head came down and sealed each promise with a kiss.

Sweeping her up into his arms he carried her to the bedroom. Putting her down near the bed, he assured her that he would be very gentle and it would be safe for them to make love.

"I know," she answered, as she was hurriedly removing her clothes.

AJ went still and looked at her oddly. He knew they hadn't been together, and that he had no reason to expect her not to have been with another man. He didn't even have the right to ask her, but he wouldn't have been human if he didn't wonder if there had been someone and just how she had known that.

Seeing the burning question in his eyes, but knowing AJ was much too much of a gentleman to ask, Mac told him, "There hasn't been anyone else AJ. How could there ever be anyone else after what we had? The reason I knew was because when I first found out I was pregnant my doctor assumed I had a normally active sex life. She told me that I could safely have sexual relations late into my seventh month and possibly even longer as long as I wasn't uncomfortable in any way."

"You didn't have to tell me that Sarah. We weren't together and it was none of my business who you were or weren't with during that time."

"Does that mean there was someone else for you? I'm not as noble as you. I want to know, whether I have a right to or not!"

"I didn't say I didn't want to know, only that I didn't feel I had the right to ask. And no, there hasn't been anyone but you. Even before we were together Meredith was the last woman in my life. All I could think of was you and being with anyone else would have been pointless."

They made love slowly and carefully after that, both remembering the wild night they'd had before and promising they would again as soon as the baby was born. As they lay snuggled in each other's arms afterwards, Mac said, "You know that come Monday, my life is going to be completely crazy until after the baby is born. I just can't imagine how we'll have time to plan a wedding before the baby comes."

"As long as you don't want a big wedding I might be able to arrange something for this weekend," AJ offered.

"You mean we could be married in the next two days?" she gasped, with a huge smile.

"Would you like that?"

"Oh yes! But how?"

"I have a friend that's a Judge, why don't I give him a call and see what we can arrange?"

"That would be wonderful! Just think of the looks on people's faces when the newest JAG is another Chegwidden!"

"You'd want to take my name?" he was a bit surprised, thinking that it would be easier for her to not have to change everything over.

"More than anything! I want everyone to know that I'm your wife!"

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Monday, November 26, 2004

0700 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac walked through the dark bullpen, the memories assailing her as she headed to the break room to start a pot of coffee. She was there early and knew that the place would be empty, which was the way she liked it. However she remembered the days when AJ was the JAG and how they would be there together, sharing that first pot of coffee. This morning, he had sent her off with an early morning lovemaking session followed by a wonderful breakfast. He told her to check her briefcase as soon as she got into her office, and even though the temptation had been great to do so before she was there, she resisted.

The room hadn't changed much since AJ had occupied the office. The books and paintings were still the same as well as the furniture. She would have to add a few of her personal touches to make the room her own as soon as she could. Not able to wait any longer, Mac opened her briefcase and almost fell out of her leather chair she laughed so hard. AJ's nameplate rested on top of the papers in her case, but he'd carefully covered his first name with masking tape and wrote in black marker 'Sarah'.

Proudly placing the gift on the front of her desk, she wondered who would be the first to see that she was sitting behind a nameplate that read Sarah Chegwidden. Looking down at her new wedding ring set she was still amazed that AJ had been able to arrange a wedding on such short notice. She had been Mrs. AJ Chegwidden for exactly forty-one hours and twenty-three minutes!

PO Jennifer Coates arrived on the dot of 0800 EST; there was no way she was going to be late the first day the new JAG was there. Everyone was so excited that Mac had gotten the job and they were all looking forward to having her back at JAG. She had been in charge quite often when Admiral Chegwidden had been out of the office, so having her in the big office wouldn't be a new thing.

Jen jumped to her feet when Mac came out of her office, she was shocked to see that Mac was pregnant and even though she wanted to ask about it, demanding details, she also wanted to be the first to announce, "Attention on Deck! General Sarah Mackenzie the new JAG!"

Mac held up her hand to stop the applause that had met Jen's proclamation. "Actually, Jen has that wrong," Mac stated when the bullpen was quiet. "It's General Sarah Chegwidden. AJ and I were married on Saturday and, as you can see, we're expecting in about three months."

Pandemonium reigned in the bullpen for several minutes at her surprise declaration. When the congratulations and well wishes had died down, Mac told them she had a few more announcements to make. Calling Sturgis forward, she said, "General Creswell has given me the privilege to tell you that you're being promoted to Captain and are being transferred to Pearl. Captain Sturgis Turner you are the new JAG of the Pacific!"

Once everyone had a chance to congratulate Sturgis, Mac once again called for quiet. "Since Harm is in London and Sturgis will be leaving us this week, we will be getting three new attorneys very soon to fill in the ranks. That will make Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts our senior most attorney in the office. Because I need a good second in command, Bud, I'd like to ask you to be my Chief of Staff."

Bud stood there stunned for a moment until Sturgis slapped him on the back offering his congratulations. Stepping forward to shake the hand General Chegwidden was holding out, Bud said, "Thank you Ma'am. I'd be honored. I can't wait to tell Harriett, she's never going to believe all this! She always said that you and the Admiral were meant for each other, but she never thought it would happen!"

Mac smiled at him and said, "Just tell her, miracles happen!"

THE END


End file.
